Kissing Conundrum
by 3431jess
Summary: A certain tiger and a panda learn the truth behind the following puzzle. Would they even dare to try? Of course there'll be fighting and bandits involved, we are talking a bunch of kung fu masters, right? Watch how Furious Five, Po's dads, even Lei Lei involved in the ploy.[Tigress/Po] cover by ani-dragmire (at tumblr dot com). #KFPFRIEND16. Inspired by work of kippis05 'Thriller'
1. The Puzzle

_KFP owned by Dreamworks._

 _Warning : generous Tipo fluff ahead! (with a pinch of sarcasm)_

 _I would like to thank crackers-me (tumblr) for her valuable input and her effort to beta this piece! Thank you, buddy, I really owe you :-)_

 _Ok, without further ado._

* * *

 ** _-A Girl worth kissing is NOT easily kissed-_**

 ** _Teach not thy lip such scorn, for it was made for kissing, lady, not for such contempt - William Shakespeare_**

* * *

"Dude, Come onnn…!" Mantis mumbled with his mouth stuffed full to the brink. "Even after three major villains, numerous missions, just the two of you by the peach tree countless times… you haven't confessed yet?"

"Geez, you think saying those three words is as easy as swallowing bean buns, don't you?" Po said, exasperated.

"No, Po, but I think Mantis has a point, how long are you going to… hold these feelings for Tigress?" Viper modulated her voice with kindness and understanding. It was no secret anymore that the Dragon Warrior had a crush on the long-standing leader of the Furious Five.

"He'll probably wait until the whole of China knows." The insect berated the panda with a sinister chuckle.

"I bet Tigress and Shifu already know… they just _pretend_ to be oblivious about it," Monkey butted in while gobbling up another dumpling.

"Ahh… true love is hard to find, harder to hide…" Viper sighed pensively, with over-the-top sweetness in her tone.

"And you don't want other guy to beat you to it, I mean… I'm not saying you're not attractive as such… but do you remember 2 months ago that generous Siberian tiger who paid us a visit?"

"You mean the Emperor's nephew?" Po asked.

"Yeah, that's the one…" Mantis said. "I mean, maaaannn, he is handsome… powerful… his fur was well manicured, his pelt was shining with prosperity, and his pocket screaming with affluence… and that little hint of haughtiness in his voice, would probably make every fibre of my body shiver and scream for mercy…" Mantis continued his string of adulation while whipping a generous amount of food into his bowl. "...If I were Tigress, obviously."

"We can say the same about Po, his belly is brimming with abundance," Monkey joked harmlessly, rubbing Po's portly torso with his hand in a circular motion.

"Hey, watch what you're sayin'!" the panda playfully slammed his meaty palm on the simian's back, sending his face down into the bowl of noodles in front of him. Everyone else burst into laughter as the simian tried to detangle each noodle strand from his fur.

"I have to say," the snake said, "I'm quite impressed with his superficial attributes, his square jaw, delicious biceps, and that sculpted chest of his… thank goodness he wore no shirt, but beyond his physical distinction, he actually had no depth, and Tigress _was_ distantly interested in such a guy… well, just to make him taste her fist, of course."

"Agreed… I registered that sinister, vapid look on her face. I bet she'd much rather date Monkey's tail than him," Crane responded to both Mantis's and Viper's lecture, "but that doesn't mean another threat isn't imminent… Remember, Tigress had a crush on that prawn from Japan."

"I had to say her taste was completely… utterly… random." Mantis started speaking again. "I mean, a tiger and a prawn?" Po muffled a chuckle at the insect's incredulous remark.

"But that just confirms it's possible for panda and tiger to get together," Viper concluded, smiling sweetly in the direction of the blushing panda.

"Big Guy, you don't want to confess to her when you're old, puckered and saggy… or lacking certain masculine potency…" With a deceptively judgemental tone, the insect added his little line of 'wisdom'. The panda's face scrunched up, he pouted innocently like a little child and moped. "Thanks!" He shot a twisted look at the insect for his lewd, inappropriate, and very much discouraging remark.

Touched by the worry in his eyes, the serpent offered her kind voice. "Po, are you worried she'll reject you?" she enquired gingerly while rubbing her big brother's burly arm with her idle tail.

Po interlaced his finger nervously before admitting with a squeaky little voice, "Uhm… yeah, I mean… she is beautiful, brave, graceful, and such… and me? I'm just a big, fat panda… who everyone treats like a joke," he chided himself, eyes full of disappointment.

"Po!" Viper cried. "No one thinks of you that way anymore! Even Tigress apologised for the way she treated you in the beginning. You're funny, charming, and own a golden heart, any girl would be lucky to have you!" His snake sister shot a disapproving look at Po's unwarranted insecurity.

"Big Guy," Mantis chipped in, "you're the mighty Dragon Warrior, the most awesome and bodacious hero in China, do you think Tigress can't see that as well?" He tried to coax in the panda confidence to give himself the credit he was due. With Po's hero worshipping tendency, he often forgot that he was one of them, a person who was renowned for his courage, outstanding chivalry, and noble qualities.

Po's smile was wide and generous. "Thanks guys. But I'm a panda, and she's a tiger."

"Is there a problem? It's not implausible for the two of you to get together, Master Shifu had a fox for a girlfriend, surely he won't oppose your choice on the same basis."

"Look, Po," Crane cajoled the panda, "next week is the lunar festival, this is your chance to say whatever's been nagging you for the past six years. You don't wanna… repeat what happened between me and Mei Ling," the avian master said softly under his breath, directing his advice solely for the panda's benefit.

"Remember, fear passes, but regret stays forever," he added with a slight note of sorrow in his voice.

Viper nodded her head, approving Crane's words of wisdom. "Yes, the worst feeling is regretting not having done something when you had a chance…"

"Err… The thing is… I'm not good with words," the panda admitted morosely, his shoulders slumped.

"It's only three words, Po!" the bug snapped, clearly losing his patience. How could a creature _that_ big have a courage _that_ small when it came to love matters?

"Yeah, but still…" Po mumbled persistently.

"Mantis, Po and Tigress are different from you," Viper interjected. "And—who is she again? The butterfly girl?"

Po raised his brows. "I thought you were dating a worm? A silkworm?"

"You mean Ai Ling? She turned into a butterfly, dude… I thought you knew."

"Riiiight, sorry 'bout that. I've, errr… never date a bug before," Po blurted out offhandedly, inviting a gale of laughter from the other masters except for Mantis, who just looked rigidly at the panda, condoning his self-humiliating and moronic comment.

"I don't think a worm is a bug," he said, contorting his face fiendishly.

"Ok, enough!" Viper cried. "Let's get back on topic here."

"I know… I know…" Someone raised his hand. "...Instead of saying it, what about _showing_ it." Monkey, who had been silent for a while, suddenly found his voice again. With a familiar twinkle in his eyes, he smiled mischievously. Po knew something unpleasant was lurking behind that smile.

"You mean like…" At the moment he paused, Monkey's smile widened.

Lumbering towards him, the simian whispered loudly into the panda's ear, making sure the rest of the masters heard his brilliant idea. Mantis tried to stifle his cackle, already had an inkling of where the conversation heading to. "Give her a _kiss_!"

"A WHAT?!" Po nearly fell out his seat, and Crane's long beak dropped with a loud creak. Viper rebutted the simian with eye-rolling derision. "I think that's an _absolutely_ genius idea of yours, Master Monkey."

"Yeah, thank me later for my gift of high intellect," Monkey ribbed, false imperiousness in his voice.

"There's a risk of getting yourself hurt," Crane told Po offhandedly, "... _seriously_ hurt."

"But either words or actions would get you a dislocated jaw anyway." Monkey wheedled the panda further, trying to hide the importuning edge of his voice. "Probably some missing teeth? So it's up to you. I say a kiss is the way to go. Because judging by her reaction when you kiss her, you'll know whether she feels the same for you."

"I think Monkey has a point, Po." The panda flicked his incredulous gaze at the serpent, not believing she actually bought that nonsensical idea.

The panda knew he was cornered. With nowhere to run, he had to improvise, and decided a spontaneous visit to his dad would be just the trick he needed. "Ok, I think I've had enough of this, I'm gonna go see my dad."

A few minutes after Po left, when everyone else was dawdling in his absence with some empty chatter, the tiger master came in and joined them.

"Hi… have any of you seen Po?"

"Yes, he just went off to help his dad in the restaurant. But he left you some lunch over there." Mantis absently pointed to the cauldron, which was still wafting generously with a mouth-watering smell, that would make her forget table manners existed.

"By the way, Tigress, we're talking about an interesting subject, wanna join us?" Viper attempted to coax her into spilling some precious information. After all, it was her opinion that mattered the most to the panda's overall success.

"Sure," the tiger apathetically responded, seemingly more interested in the leftover tofu braised with sweet-soya sauce and garlic that Po left for her. "What's the subject?"

"A kiss, Tigress… what do you think of a _kiss?"_ Mantis stated blatantly, simple and short.

She glowered at the bug. "What kind of kiss? A peck? Or… a real kiss?"

"A serious kiss…" He expounded in much more detail. "French kiss… Sichuan kiss, Gongmen kiss, whatever you want to call it, one that's heady, with passion, muzzle, tongue, and lips… that gets you all worked up." Crane listened to the dialogue with his face twisted and flushed in discomfort—he could just imagine the insect funeral that would be around the corner if he wasn't careful.

"Oh. That kind. I think it's disgusting," Tigress riposted with fabricated gagging motion.

"Seriously? Why?" the insect stared back at the tiger with much skepticism, narrowing his vision to face her stoic facade.

"Why would you want to exchange saliva and germs with other people?" she stated her logical reasoning.

"Because you love them?" Monkey said lamely. Tigress scowled at his mediocre answer.

"So are you saying you prefer to… shake hands or something?" Crane felt like banging his head on the table hearing Mantis's absurd, boneheaded query. But Viper already smacked the bug's head with the side of her tail.

"I love you, let's handshake…" the avian sinisterly mimed the gesture of handshake, while Mantis snarled at his unfair accusation.

"Actually, Tigress is right… it does indeed sound disgusting," Viper butted in, shuddering on how many germ she'd exchanged with her previous exes, not that she had many.

"But I think a lot of disgusting, unreasonable and illogical things we do are part of our instinct for survival…" Mantis impugned. "Our nature. Like, we tend to like the prettier girl… tend to like women with attractive bodies… and tend to like sex, because it's what made our species survive!"

"You mean 'I' instead of 'we', no?" Tigress said, paying the insect a sardonic look.

"Wait, hang on," Viper said. "Read this magazine I just bought from the marketplace. It says… _This Week's Contagious Conundrum: the Five Benefits of Kissing, REVEALED_. Lemme read it to you." The serpent took hold of the fancy, colourful looking parchment and leafed (more like scrolled) through the pages zealously until she found the article she was looking for. The rest leaned over her, eyes fixated on the magazine. There was a crackling dissent at the display of numerous sultry figures in sizzling outfits. Well… except for Tigress of course.

"It says here that kissing is a fundamental part of signalling how compatible one person is with another. When two people lock lips or engage in a romantic encounter, they receive information about the other person from the smell, taste, sound, and signals that subconsciously decide whether they are compatible to have cubs together." The rest of the masters chuckled on the image evoked by those facts, but Tigress crossed her arms skeptically.

"I bet Po smells like Monkey's almond cookies." Crane chuckled.

"And tastes like garlic and noodles," Mantis butted in. This time the rest, even Tigress, laughed loudly.

 _Mmm… I wonder if he would taste like secret ingredient soup,_ she thought. _Hell, Tigress, what are you thinking?_

"Listen to this part, guys… it turns out that kissing works like…. A DRUG!" Viper read the line with an ascending tone, purposely giving an emphasis on the last word.

"It stimulates the brain to release a chemical that makes you feel elated, excited and aroused." Looming over the magazine, Tigress finished the sentence from where Viper left off.

"So… basically it's a cheaper, legal way of taking a drug?" the insect raised his almost invisible brows, combing his sight towards the other masters, looking for answers.

"You could say that," Crane replied. His eyes were still on the parchment as he reevaluated the article one more time with his critical mind.

"I bet it's easier to get a drug than a kiss."

"If you are trying to get it out of Tigress, then yes," Monkey chuckled, but stopped at the pursed lips of a vexed tiger. "Um… sorry," he squeaked and shifted on his seat in terror.

"Ok, here it is," Viper continued, "the benefits of kissing include: improving teeth hygiene, relieving stress… strengthening the immune system, slowing down aging by exercising muscles in the face and... it can even help you lose weight!"

"Seriously...? Lose weight? If Po can do that instead of climbing the Thousands Steps or embarking on Shifu's ruthless diet regime… I bet he'll do it."

"I think this list's quite accurate, no wonder Shifu always acts crotchety and grumpy, he needs a kiss!"

"First we need to find him a date," Mantis concluded.

"How about Crane's mum?" suggested Monkey. Crane gaped and his mouth worked fruitlessly to make a sound.

"But red pandas can't lay eggs… neither can a bird give birth..."

"They're not of the age of reproduction anymore, so we can forget about that aspect. They just need the kissing bit."

"I think Crane's mum fits Po's dad better."

"Whoa… whoaaa… hold on a sec, as much as I love Po as a brother, don't you think it's a little far-fetched to matchmake our parents?!" the shy avian master finally decided to step in and defend his opinion from the incessant rift.

"I like the sound of 'kissing can slow down aging'… don't you, Crane?" Viper swept her sultry gaze at her partner. Crane felt slightly lightheaded on figuring out what her suggestion meant.

"I just can't imagine how… the two of you could kiss," the insect jeered, making the fur behind Tigress's neck stand up from the vivid depiction in her creative mind.

 _Uh, I don't need that._

"You just don't have a prolific imagination, Mantis… only lewd ideas seem to occupy your brain," Viper chastised.

"Ok, I'm done with my lunch, I believe Shifu is waiting for us in the courtyard for sparring," Tigress announced, earning a collective groan from the rest of the team. She scoffed at their reluctance and lack of drive to train.

"Just think how good all of us would be, if we dedicated ourselves to our training instead of that kissing," she added.

"Training is like a drug, but only to you, Tigress."

* * *

Viper…" For whatever reason, this voice wasn't as firm and resolute as the usual voice owned by the ferocious Master Tigress. Viper slid open the door of her chamber and welcomed her sister-in-arms in.

"Can I... borrow your magazine?" She went straight to the point.

"Uh, why?" Tigress bit her tongue from sharing the truth, something even she couldn't wrap her head around.

"Yeah… yeah, sure," Viper said after not getting the response she hoped for. "Is this relating to the article?" the serpent probed. It never occurred to her that the piece of tacky reportage could really stir something in the tiger's hardcore soul.

"It's written here on the footnote: to reap the full reward and benefit of a kiss requires practice and mastery," Tigress read.

"And if you master kissing… you are ready to take your physical relationship to a new level," mirroring her intonation, Viper finished the paragraph.

"That means…?" Tigress hung her question, while Viper mouthed a word silently with her mouth.

"Oh… _'that'_."

"Tigress… can I ask you something?" the serpent rebutted.

"I'm all ears."

"Do you like Po?"

 _What? How does she know?_

"N-no… no way." Tigress denied unconvincingly.

"Why not? He is handsome, kind… and he can read you like a book, Tigress… not every man would just forgive you after you kicked his tenders, after you gave him all sorts of vile treatment. But Po endured all that with no words of resentment. Don't you think he's quite _something_?"

"But he's very childish… and his jokes get on my nerves!"

"But you laugh at them, and you were the one who encouraged him to stuff those bean buns in his mouth."

"Ok, let's be more objective here, shall we make a list?" the serpent offered. Deciding that the option sounded sensible, Tigress agreed. Both females huddled by Tigress's desk, she started to scribble her thoughts down. Viper watched, occasionally pitching some of her own thoughts.

This was what she wrote:

 _The pros and cons of the Dragon Warrior_

 ** _Cons_**

 _He took the Dragon Scroll away from me (not that I mind now)_

 _He is clumsy and childish_

 _He can't even wake up before the gong unless Master Shifu yells at him_

 _He has terrible morning breath_

 _He has no regard for table manners_

 _He has a form of acute appetite disorder (and he supposed to be able to_ _survive for months at a time on nothing but the dew of a single gingko leaf and the energy of the universe)_

 _He is lacking in the masculinity department (and those patchy pants don't help)_

 _He is lacking in grace and elegance (especially when he tripped over his own foot and fell down the thousand steps)_

 _He doesn't live up to the image of a hero or warrior everyone has in mind_

 _He snores loudly in his sleep (every. single. night.)_

 _He can't even climb the steps without involving losing consciousness at the top_

 _He often acts like a mindless fool_

 _He is a panda (and I am a tiger)_

 ** _Pros_**

 _He is kind, patient, forgiving and honest_

 _He is selfless, sensitive and thoughtful_

 _He treats women with honour and respect_

 _He could be very romantic (if I didn't threaten to maim him to pieces)_

 _He has a pair of enthralling emerald eyes that could weaken your knees_

 _His body is built for comfort (and very warm too…)_

 _He has a positive attitude, even in the direst situation_

 _He always sees the best in others_

 _He gets along well with anyone (including the ruthless side of me)_

 _He never gives up (not even after Shifu's brutal training regime when he first joined us)_

 _He doesn't mind being my punch bag in the training hall_

 _He has an artistic streak, just look at those action figures he made_

 _Every time we make a mess in the training hall, he willingly takes all the blame_

 _He worships me as if I am a goddess_

 _He'll do anything for me, even kiss the ground I walk on_

 _He looks incredibly attractive when he's angry_

 _He is a kung fu prodigy (even Shifu is a little jealous)_

 _He vanquished Tai Lung, Shen, and Kai_

 _He is a creative, all-inspiring teacher_

 _He is the pinnacle of a true hero, humble and meek_

 _His pathetic jokes and frivolous acts make me smile_

 _He has an infectious smile that could melt your worries away_

 _He is a nimble and very capable chef (and he looks hot when he saunters around the kitchen)_

 _He has a pair of strong yet comfy arms that could melt your troubles away_

 _He has the softest lips I've ever seen (or at least that's what I imagine)_

 _He is the Dragon Warrior and he takes his role seriously_

 _We work so well together (not to mention the cool/corny catchphrases he created for those bodacious moves we have)_

 _He is a wonderful, loyal and dependable friend (and always there when I need him)_

 _He understands me, sometimes more than I understand myself_

After her quill left the parchment, Tigress thoroughly skimmed the list. She was stunned at the very last sentence.

This was her honest opinion. Regardless of how he looked, his skill and everything else, the most important thing was Po understood her, more than anybody else. He understood what made her sad, made her happy, he understood her deepest insecurity and found the right words to console her.

Even long before she hugged him in Gongmen Jail, she already started to feel drawn towards the panda, an inch at a time, as she continued to learn more about him. How she responded to the panda's presence wasn't entirely unexpected. As Viper called it, opposites attract. And according to the serpent herself (who claimed to be well-known for her accolades in the matter of emotions), given the time, they were bound to develop something more than mere friendship.

Whether it was animal instinct, love potions or magic spells, for Tigress, it was wildly imaginative, if not completely unrealistic. How could someone think it was natural for a panda and a tiger to be together?

Everyone kept raving about how awesome it would be for both of them to be together, not that Tigress doubted the longevity of her relationship with Po (should it ever ensue), or the truthfulness of her friends' words about the panda unbidden affection towards her. But she needed more elaborate evidence than just ' _you two will make such a bodacious couple_ ' assurance. Tigress was a creature of logic. In order to believe something, she had to reason it.

Both of them always tread between the line of professionalism and unorthodox acquaintanceship. They trained and paired with each other so frequently that both of them could read and anticipate each other's movement, covering each other's weaknesses with strength—so different yet so right being together.

Even though Po and herself were just mere friends at the moment, his action and quirkiness had always captivated her attention, inviting her smile in amusement, giving a strange feeling of warmth that balmed her soul. And the same could be said the other way around—for every kung fu routine she did, every split kick, every accurate punch she sent to obliterate that weird spiky-swaying gizmo, she felt his jade orbs follow her in sincere admiration.

There was another time when Po took her and the rest of the Five to his dad's restaurant, and this was the way he described their friendship.

" _Tigress, try this…" He pushed a bowl of sweet dumplings her way. She obediently took a bite from one. It was sweeter than the usual savoury dumplings she liked, but still quite delicious._

" _Now try this…" He offered a yellow coloured condiment. Tigress dipped her claw and licked it with the tip of her tongue. "Mm… sour and slightly spicy, is that mustard?"_

" _Now, try dipping that sweet dumpling into that relish before eating." She obeyed, and her eyes widened in surprise. The combination of contradicting flavours burst like fireworks, sweetness with the slight edge of saltiness followed by a sudden note of biting heat. It ended with sourness that enhanced the experience of devouring them immediately._

" _See, this is a little bit like me and you, we're very different, we excel and struggle in different facets of life, but our friendship has made us complete… Like this sweet dumpling and sour mustard. A lot of people never suspect they are gonna taste awesome together, but they do." He looked up at her to see whether his explanation made sense. Seeing Tigress smile and nod, the panda grinned toothily. "I knew you'd get it."_

Tigress had to admit, Po wasn't the brightest bulb in the drawer, but his astounding way of connecting and conveying his mind with others (through simple food-related metaphors, no less) was pure genius, and again… she found another reason why she was oddly drawn to him.

They both clicked together perfectly and imperfectly. They had their own edges and surfaces, they were different in so many ways, and it was astounding to see how well it all worked. If her life was a gigantic puzzle, he was the missing piece that fit right in the centre.

* * *

...to be continued...

Yes, in fluff mode, I don't tend to give any cliffhanger... just letting everyone enjoy the ride. I was hoping this going to be two or three shot story.

This story was inspired after I watched DreamworksTV in youtube : Kissing Conundrum, you can check that out... quite funny and informative.


	2. Love Cupid

Okay, here is chapter two, slightly longer than how I wanted it... but thank you, thank you for all the fave, the follow, the review! And of course, my beta : crackers-me (at tumblr), she deserved a lot of credit on this story.

Me : Po tells them.

Po : She owns none of us... NONE! We all belong to Dreamworks.

Me : That's right, and Tipo not canon yet, I remind you.

Po : I know. I am working on it here! Be patient will ya?

* * *

That night, inside the Jade Palace's students' quarter...

Almost habitually, Po had to wake up at night to satisfy the demand of his belly.

 _Grumble._

"Yeah, yeah… I know…. I'm gettin' there," he said.

He crept out of his bedroom, sliding the paper door as subtly as possible. He tiptoed and meandered around the corridor prudently as if entering enemy territory. After nearly a decade living in the students' quarter and painstakingly charting the weakest points on the wood, he'd mapped the creaky part of the damning floorboards. But that cost him a lot of swift, merciless punishment by a certain tiger whose slumber was as light as feather (Po even suspected Tigress could sleep with her eyelids open).

 _Grumble._

" _Patience_ is a virtue, my friend," he chastised his belly.

He snuck inside the kitchen and let out an explosive sigh of relief, but this mission was far from over. If he was caught, he'd be dead in less than three seconds… well, depending on who caught him. He moved his paws quickly, and hastily interrogated the contents of each cabinet one by one.

After locating what he wanted and satisfying the demand of the demon that dwelled in his rotund belly, the panda stealthily returned back to his room. Well, he tried to anyway.

Alas, Tigress's bedroom door was uncharacteristically left slightly ajar. As if that alone didn't pose enough temptation on the panda's curiosity, under the moonlight (which by divine intervention fell right on her table), Po could see her personal belongings—an assortment of paraphernalia, a quill and an ink pot sprawled in a mess. But the item of interest was a piece of parchment, sitting innocently in the middle of her desk. From where he stood, he could see his name written in what was undeniably Tigress' handwriting.

He hesitated for a moment, weighing the risk of the thing he was about to commit. But his inquisitiveness proved to be a much greater enemy than the prospect of being mauled half to death by the tiger. With the best stealth mode he could muster, he prowled carefully and made his way inside the room. He quickly combed through the parchment.

 _W-what? What the h—_

He covered his mouth, completely left awestruck by what he read. It was Tigress's pros and cons list, and the person she wrote about was none other than himself.

He had to admit, some of the cons were true, but how Tigress figured out about the smell of his morning breath was beyond him. Her cat sense of smell must have been a lot sharper than he thought.

 _Geez, she could probably smell my musk after training on hot summer days._

And he frowned when he read that he looked attractive when angry.

 _I guess I have to look completely miffed more often from now on. Say goodbye to the friendly Dragon Warrior! Keeeerchaw...! Wait yeah, had to be silent._ The panda reminded himself.

And then the remark about his lips, being soft (and succulent)... invited a rush of blood through his head. He suddenly remembered the conversation in the kitchen earlier.

 _Riiiight, so she wants to know how my lips feel on hers?! Hhmmm… she may not dislocate my jaw after all. The only way to know is to give it a go._

But halfway through the list, he caught a glimpse of the sleeping Tigress. She looked so serene in her slumber, with no intimidating glares, or vicious stares that normally clung on her facade, leaving any trace of evidence on her face now. She was like an angel, dainty and flawless. Her posture was perfect, and the sleeping robe she wore made him feel a little uncomfortable. The length was mid-calf, but the existence of a slit up to her upper thigh was undeniably kindling something unknown inside him, inviting the fur on his neck to stand up (and so was _other_ part of his anatomy). Although her robe was slightly loose, he couldn't help but imagine the curves accentuated beneath the cloth, it was almost like the game—connecting the dots, the thrill to the mystery was up to one's ingenuity.

 _Curse my creative imagination._

He quickly averted his gaze before his mind wandered to some forbidden area, but of course her imaginary figure was still unwittingly glued onto his brain. The panda felt lightheaded from the combination of reading strings of praise (written by his heroine herself… imagine that!) and looking at the most exotic creature sleeping peacefully in front of him, but he was quickly brought back to the land of the living when a stern voice came from behind him.

"What are you doing here?" Po jumped and quickly turned around to find Viper hissing at him menacingly. Po knew it was because he was in a woman's bedroom at an unsocial hour in the night, which surely looked like it had some profane testosterone-driven intention. He was lucky Viper wasn't Shifu, or else part of his anatomy would be missing by tomorrow.

"Po, what are you doing inside Tigress's bedroom!" the snake demanded again. The panda finally snapped out of his reverie and left the room.

"I, eh... I-I was just… just curious," he stammered at the snake's vindictive stare.

"You know what would happen to you if Shifu found out?" she reprimanded. "Fortunately it's just me. Now… what were you looking at just now?"

"The list," he replied tersely. Of course, Po wasn't so naive to share the whole truth with the serpent, that he was actually looking at Tigress _and_ the list. The snake smiled impishly at his answer.

"Right… so you know what to do," she said, batting her eyelashes rapidly, and jabbed Po's corpulent torso with the tip of her tail to emphasise her words. "You need to ask her out on the lunar festival, and do what we discussed in the kitchen." She leant closer to the panda's ear until Po could feel her reptilian tongue tickle his ear lobe. "...And Tigress will know how your lips _feel_ like." With that, she retired to her bedroom, leaving one flummoxed and horrified panda in the corridor.

 _I am as good as dead._

* * *

Today was the eve of the lunar festival (or as the Chinese called it, harvest moon festival, or mid-autumn festival). In the Dragon Warrior Tofu and Noodle shop, likewise, the ambiance of jubilee and celebration filled the air. Numerous hanging lanterns, red and gold ribbon, and of course… not missing the pile of mooncakes from normal size to Dragon Warrior size ― were ready to join hand in festivities.

Normally, Mr Ping ― as the senior person in that household ― would cut the mooncakes into pieces and distributed them to each family member, signifying family reunion. Teacups were placed on tables in the courtyard, where families would pour tea and chat, waiting for the moment when the full moon's reflection appeared in the center of their cups. However, one of great cultural observance that had not happened yet in recent decades celebrating moon festival, was the romance side of it. The festival legend, after all, was about a couple, Hou Yi and Chang'e, who were madly in love and devoted to one another. Normally, girls would pray to Chang'e to help fulfilling their romantic wishes, but of course…. the girl Ping had in mind would never do that.

"Hi, dad…"

"Oh… hi, son!" the old goose happily welcomed his son, and extended his withered wings across Po's ample belly.

"Ready for tonight?" The goose prompted outrightly at his son, who shrank mentally in reply.

"Er… yeah, sorta… you know…." Po stammered, trying to hide his uneasiness from his dad.

"Just remember, Po, if you love someone, tell them, because hearts are often broken by things left unsaid…" The old goose advised, but trying not to sound too patronising. "Anyway… you are quite a charmer… I am sure Tigress isn't immune to that _cute_ smile of yours," he laughed, watching the temperature of Po's cheek subsequently rise.

"Dad…!"

"I will be waiting here after you all finish browsing the market. I have reserved the best seat for Shifu and all of you."

"Thanks, Dad."

Moments later, Tigress came into the establishment. Her eyes easily found the Dragon Warrior's large silhouette behind the kitchen counter, just like she had perfectly depicted in her absurd fantasy. He was still wearing his usual patchy pants, but pairing it with a dark-green sleek looking robe with a sash, which securing it to the front of his robust torso. It was modest and simple, but enough to make her heart flutter. He was sauntering between cutting onions, bok choy, carrots, laughing heartily with that generous husky voice of his, while exchanging frivolous banter with his goose dad. Upon seeing her, he abruptly halted his dialogue and excused himself out of the kitchen.

And within a blink he was there in front of her, smiling goofily with no apparent reason, with one of his paws behind his back.

"Hi Tigress…." and he pulled out his other paw, "this for you,... happy mid-autumn festival." A bouquet of flowers, lilies, her favourite, was presented neatly in front of her nose. The fragrance from the flowers tickled her nose, but even from where she stood, she could smell something else that clearly wasn't part of the bouquet. Upon closer inspection, she realised the distinct smell was actually coming from his breath.

 _Had he just chewed a kilo of mint to smell like that?_ Not that Tigress had anything to complain about, in fact, she was genuinely pleased.

 _Did he do all these for me?_

Po judged her reaction while his eyes perusing her amazing looks. Tigress was wearing a silver jacquard tunic, adorned with red and gold lotus fancy stitching, which ran around its trim. The material wrapped nicely around her slim figure, giving it a modest curve along a certain point. It was Shifu's gift on her 20th adoption day.

She blushed and shyly received his gift, "That's so sweet of you, Po. Thank you," and a subtle smile formed on her maw. Her unintentional, bashful expression didn't go unnoticed by the panda, who snatched the opportunity to impress her further.

 _Heck, she could make me have a brain damage just by existing._

 _Po, concentrate!_ He chided himself.

 _This is it, either now or never._

Po mustered all his courage while praying to Oogway that he could have his way without being killed in the process.

"Tigress… errr… I know this kind of impromptu, but… would you, go out with me, tonight?"

"Po, I thought _we_ are going out. Shifu and the rest already down there in the market place." She said tonelessly, trying to hide all the eruption of fireworks and confetti inside her head to surface on her stoic face.

 _Did he, just ask me…. on a date?_

"I mean, later on… just you and me." He said, quickly wrapped his act and stuffed all the show of grogginess under his feet.

 _No… Noooo! Tigress, what other masters would say? It'll be too obvious!_

 _And what about Shifu?_

"Yes, Po. My pleasure." Even Tigress couldn't believe what she said, and a tender, generous smile gripped her muzzle once again.

 _My ears and my eyes must have deceived me, did she say 'yes'? No punch, no kicks? No trek up and down the thousand stairs? No training?_ The panda was dumbstruck for a moment.

 _And that sparkle in her eyes, is it… happiness? She is actually pleased I asked her out?_

 _Tigress, you fool, you fool, you fool…. What have you done? You even SMILED!_

 _For crying out loud! This is ludicrous...immensely...utterly...ludicrous!_ She rebuked herself for fallen hopelessly and badly besotted to the panda.

 _Nevermind, I have a feeling this gonna be perfect._ She thought.

"Ok, I just need five minutes to wrap up my cooking, and I'll be with you." With equal radiance in his eyes, he replied her. Tigress could feel her heart slamming on her ribcage, whatever Po did tonight was inexplicably hitting all the sweet spots of her emotions, not knowing that the panda obviously had read her list, hence the result.

But Po's plan to further wooed the feline had to be postponed, for here come Mr. Ping.

"Oh… Tigress, lovely to see you dear, oh my goodness… look at how stunning you are tonight." He praised with over the top sweetness in his voice. "Son, don't you agree… huh?"

"Yes Dad, I agree…."Po rolled his eyes, knowing where his father drove the conversation to," Now look, I and Tigress have to go, the others are waiting."

"Tigress, Po had dressed up tonight especially for you… and he had profusely taken a bath every 2 hours. Not to mention how much mint he had chewed…" The goose chuckled.

"Dad…!"

"Just remember dear, you and Po are not getting any younger… and childbearing age won't stay forever." Mr. Ping continued blabbing mindlessly, disregarding his son word of protest.

"DAD…!"

Po pinched the bridge of his nose and grunted in overwhelming frustration. _Heavens, pleeeease just end my misery!_ Meanwhile, Tigress' smile had long evaporated into a painful grimace.

"Alright...alright...have fun you two," the old goose finally released his captives free, receiving a grateful expression from both the embarrassed parties. And before long, both warriors exited the restaurant, leaving one hopeful goose, who quickly burn his incense and planted it by the altar next to the counter.

 _Dear Quan Yin, Oogway… or whoever it is, please make me a grandad...real soon, and give me a grandcub with a noodle dream._ The goose followed the silhouette of the tiger master that just disappeared by the arch of the courtyard.

 _But kung fu dream is also acceptable._ He amended.

Similar way how the news about Po's certain crush to a tiger master had become the public secret, so was the news about his latest endeavour to finally confess his ultimate sentiment to the girl he fancied. Out from the depth of panda village, even Li Shan adamantly had sworn to help his boy to finally win the heart of his heroine. But even the most well-devised plan sometimes had flaws, Li Shan had brought some _'help'_ with him ― a love cupid.

"Hi, Ping…. Look who I brought with me." Li Shan amiably waved his paw as he entered the courtyard.

"Uncle Ping!" The little panda who was lugged to Li's leg, immediately bolted and knocked out the air out of the old goose lungs.

"(Gasp) Lei Lei… ho-how good to see you h-here." He struggled to breathe, Li swiftly scooped Lei Lei into his arms.

"Ohh… look, _poor_ uncle Ping." Li Shan commented, a false note of sympathy entering his voice.

"I bet I know who you're looking for Lei Lei." Mr. Ping smiled, rubbing his sore neck and chest from the previous assault. Ping put a bowl of dumpling in front of the little panda, and turned into Li with a disapproving look.

"Li…" The old goose sauntered and tugged the elder panda's wrist. "Po and Tigress are on a date… how can you bring this child here, she'll jeopardise everything!" With a sharp whisper, he chastised him.

"Don't judge a book by its cover so quickly, _Feathers_!" he rebutted imperiously. "Lei Lei might be small, innocent and apparently clueless, but watch this." He called the young panda to come hither.

"Lei Lei… who is your mommy?" Li asked the little panda, lacing his voice with patience.

"Stripy Baby! Big Stripey Baby!" Lei Lei answered without hesitation.

"And...?" Li left his sentence open-ended, waiting for the little panda to complete it, a triumphant grin began to pull a curve on his maw.

"I want a daddy too! Pweasss… pweeass..."

"Who do you want to be your daddy?"

"CUDDLES!"

Li laughed hysterically witnessing Mr. Ping was left dumbstruck. Yes, Lei Lei might be little, but she had the same idea as everyone else about a certain panda and tiger. And her naivety, plainness, and honesty would be just the lethal weapon that would seize the couple to the point of no return. Just seeing her big begging cerulean eyes that would make any heart flutter with an 'awwww, how cute' kind of sentiment, how could anyone resist and reject any word of her wish?

"Well… that is absolute genius, I must say," Mr. Ping admitted. "So what are you waiting for, find them before the crowd piles up… we have a mission to accomplish tonight!" He hastily expelled both pandas, pushing them to the edge of the courtyard.

* * *

That evening, the valley was bathed in the beautiful ashen light of the solitary full moon. The masters already headed down to the village square. The immense darkness of the night was gradually lifted by golden lantern light, hanging and swaying in the late autumn wind. The place was rife with creatures. The masters of the Jade Palace stood in awe for a moment to take note of their surroundings, savouring the heartwarming scenery before them, and soon decided to immerse themselves in the spirit of festivities.

In the clearance of the market place, a dance was taken place. The rule of the game was simple, young women were encouraged to throw their handkerchiefs to the crowd, and the young men who caught and returned the handkerchief, would have a chance in romance.

"Dude, you and Tigress should completely do this," the insect prompted.

"But what if someone else caught her handkerchief?" Crane as usual representing the voice of skepticism in a group. Po risked stealing his glance briefly at the tiger master, who was debating with Monkey about the philosophical lesson behind the legend of princess Chang'e ― completely unaware she was the subject of the matter.

"No… I don't think Tigress would ever agree with this…., this is just a very worse form of matchmaking." Viper deduced, after knowing Tigress since she was a mere teenager, the serpent had come to know Tigress loathed the feeling of losing her control over any situation.

"Think about it, you threw your handkerchief with absolutely no control over who will get it. At least when you sit during proper matchmaking, you know who you deal with and you can reject or accept accordingly. And you won't be expected to accept everyone." She added her reasoning.

"I don't mind accepting everyone," the insect cackled, receiving awful sounding groan from the rest as a collective response.

"You…. Mantis, you can go and build your own harem elsewhere."

"Why can't you reject the guy who picks up your handkerchief?" Crane asked offhandedly.

"Yes yes… theoretically, but won't that be terribly cruel… and very much uncouth situation, like, _ermm…. I don't think I will ever date you, but can I have my hanky back_?"

By the time they returned back to the conversation, both the panda and the tiger had absconded into thin air, and nowhere to be found.

"I guess they just want to get away from us, the interlopers…." snorted Mantis.

"I don't blame them if they wanted to get away from _you_ ," the simian nudged the back of the insect, pretty much appalled by his lack of sensitivity over the situation.

"Ok guys, let not spy on them," Viper preempted what was going to happen next, with the foreknowledge exactly what the boys - apart from Crane - was plotting of doing. "For once, just give both of them _peace_ , ok?"

At first, Po took Tigress to the classy part of the market place, where it was not as crowded and the ambience was more suiting for a couple to share an intimate conversation and joining paws. Gentle romantic rendition floated in the air, numerous stalls that lined up was also dressed accordingly ― coordinated colour that was very much pleasing to the eyes, cobble floor underneath was brushed until it shone like marble roof of Jade Palace, some shops even hire a band of musician to stir one's desire to spend. As Po was thinking to get a better looking trousers than what he had - now that he knew, it was Tigress deepest desire to see him in better slack ― so, he purposed to please.

The shop assistant was a glamourous looking rhino, dressed with finest silk trousers, and neatly woven vest, adorned with a complicated looking embroidery pattern running across his chest. Upon seeing both of them entering, he came hither, striding pompously and greeted his customer with an exaggerated bow of courtesy. With her calculative mind, Tigress could straight away tell, the rhino wasn't from anywhere near here, he must have been a travelling merchant or such. He spoke with a very weird accent, welcoming both of them into his shop, but his friendliness ceased there, right after he swept his imperious gaze, up and down on Po's slumpy figure and taking mental note on the overall impression of his 'modest' attire. His nose visibly flaring, eyes narrowing and snorted overbearingly, indirectly announced that Po had come to the wrong store with such a lowly taste. "Pardon me, Mister, in my humble opinion… the shops you are looking for are on the next road down from here," he mentioned, and pressed his lips into an unfriendly smile. Tigress knew that was where all the street vendors were.

Felt appalled by the rhino brutish bigotry, she growled and sheathed her claws in retribution, but the rhino didn't read the clue, neither did he realised his customer were the illustrious Dragon Warrior and the most feared female Kung Fu master in China ― Master Tigress, whose mood of romance just being inverted into murder.

It was Po who quickly intervened. "Tigress, that's ok, I don't need awesomely expensive trousers to look awesome anyway..." He laughed humorlessly, and pulled Tigress' wrist forcefully outside the establishment before she decided to eviscerate the rhino and carved his horn into a chopstick for Shifu's birthday.

But before they wander any further, a rather exquisite object caught Tigress' attention. It was a dark coloured cloak made from thick woolen material, married with a contrasting golden dragon embroidery stitched on its centre, cleverly twisted to a yin-yang symbol, it was a truly classic resemblance. Capturing Tigress sudden spark of interest, the shop owner, a graceful leopardess with an outfit as sizzling as those in Viper's magazine, greeted both warriors with her fluency….. and this time, she knew who they were.

"Ah, what's my luck to have such distinguish heroes coming to my humble boutique."

At first she coaxed two of them to contemplate the unrivalled craftsmanship, the unique design, the versatility and the usefulness of the spoken garment. Then she started to tell the story behind its legendary beginning ( _a cloak had a story? seriously?_ ), from the humble sheep' wool that was woven meticulously with the amount of dedication that could be more than the years Tigress spent to gain inner peace.

"The best are elegant and timeless, such as yourself Master Tigress," the leopardess fondled the material of the cloak and run it through the digits of her paws, letting the sound of absolute pleasure spewed from her mouth upon touching its luxurious surface, "This… could be the armour of your day, and a shelter of your night." she continued her eloquent rhetoric. "Whether you are on the way for a mission, or simply going for a date such as now - this will help you hit the right sartorial note," she said again, as she tried the cloak on herself and gave it a dainty spin, to cajole Tigress even more to see how nice it drape along the curvature on her slender figure, which pretty much similar to her.

By then Po had been completely enraptured, Tigress wasn't sure was it because of the leopardess outstanding storytelling capability, the cloak…. or her cleavage.

 _Look at the cloak, but don't look at her._ She mentally protested, glaring dagger at the ignorant panda.

But Po quickly lost interest and told Tigress that he would wait outside until she was done. Satisfied with her choice, Tigress went to pay for the cloak, only to meet the leopardess feminine giggle.

"Your big-hearted boyfriend has paid for it," she smiled widely, "... quick, go out there and give him a kiss!" Her proposition invited a sudden blush under her orange fur.

 _What? Was that oaf not even attempted to bargain for the price?_ But of course, deep down her heart swell with pride upon knowing how thoughtful Po could be. Not even bothered to deny the truth of their relationship, Tigress thanked the shop owner and rushed outside to look for Po, only to find him in a furniture shop with a pig, Mr. Chung.

Tigress knew this man, he was a rich tycoon with a collection of antiquities from all around the world. But she did wonder, what he could possibly try to sell to a person as simplistic, unsophisticated person like Po.

The valuable relic the pig was offering Dragon Warrior to consider was a chair! Yes, Tigress saw it with her own eyes. In fact, it was a bamboo chair, to be precise, made by adroitly twisting and heating two bamboo stalk and cover its seat with opulent looking cashmere and silk that could fit a maharajah.

He explained how this piece of chair was a unique engineering invention, a piece like no other. He showed Po how the chair could recline, by adjusting the catch in the arm, which slots into notches in the frame. There was a harmonious marriage between clever design, curves and luxury. "This is aesthetically pleasing, comfortable and ergonomic," that was his words, only if he knew…. The only thing a panda could do to a bamboo furniture was to eat them. (Or to use it as a rocket launcher like what Po did when he found out he was locked outside the palace arena).

Registering her presence, Po excused himself smoothly and politely, and timely enough, Li appeared with Lei Lei on his arm.

"Stripy Baby! Cuddles!" Lei Lei shouted a blustering cheer upon seeing her idols.

"Oh, hi Dad."

"Hi, Mr. Li."

After three of them (well, four) exchanged a few words, Li decided to leave them.

A few minutes into the stroll, Lei Lei already had her eyes fixated into the pink, sweet and fluffy cloud that hanging innocently from the ceiling of one of the snack vendors.

"Cotton candy! I wan those!"

"And those you will get." Po smiled, "You two stay here, I'll get you some," before Tigress even rebutted any word of protest, the large panda had disappeared into the crowd. Suddenly, she heard Lei Lei squeaky voice.

"Stripey baby, can I stay with you?" Tigress felt a gentle tug on her silk trousers, only to meet Lei Lei large, gleaming, (should she said 'merciless'?) begging eyes. Tigress cursed herself, where all her disciplines had gone in the face of this little panda fervent plea.

"Yes, you can stay in Jade Palace for a few days, I will ask Master Shifu for permission, but I think it should be ok." She condoned.

"No… I mean, fow-ever…." her nonsensical request caused Tigress to raise her brows in complete bewilderment.

" _Forever_?" Tigress repeated, making sure she understood the panda's request (which she learned later on, more like a _demand_ ).

"Yes… I want to be wif you _fow-ever_." Lei Lei replied plainly as if requesting for an ice cream.

"I...I… no, I don't know Lei Lei," the tiger tore her gaze, if anyone would understand how a little girl yearned for a mother's love, that would be herself. Yes, she had Shifu, although for the most part he hadn't been outrightly giving her the paternal love she hoped for, but she knew, if it wasn't because her estranged brother ― things might have been a very different between herself and Shifu. But again, a man would never be quite a replacement for a mother, even when he tried.

"You can be my stripey mommy…. can't you?" she inquired, her azure eyes inspected into the depth of tiger's soul. Though it was a simple request, Tigress could feel the intensity of her words. For once… Tigress listened to her heart, putting aside all her worry, concern, and decided - if she really loved Lei Lei, she would find the way to be together with her.

"Yes...yes, of course."

"Can cuddles…. be my panda daddy?" she inquired again, and of course Tigress already had an inkling where the conversation was heading to. However, there was no false pretension in that little voice, neither was her eyes danced with mischief, either Lei Lei was a very good child actress or she was terribly sincere in saying all these.

 _No kidding, this girl really KNOWS how to ask for something._

Tigress took Lei Lei by the paw with her amber eyes watching her tenderly."Well, he can, but you see… mommy and daddy normally lived in the same house, and they…" she paused, attempting to find a clever retort to convey the complexity of husband and wife relationship to a five-year-old.

"Hug? and Kiss?" Lei Lei offered, completing the sentence causing Tigress' crimson eyes narrowing alternately.

"Uh… yes, they….ehm….love each other," Tigress stammered, clearly chastising herself for underestimating Lei Lei level of knowledge.

And as if those weren't hard enough questions, that little monochromatic creature was just proven how she could make the mighty Master Tigress succumbed into submission, nervous, tongue-tied and flushing a few shades of scarlet on her own confession.

"Stripy baby dow-esn't wike Cuddles?"

 _Not only she KNOWS how to ask for something, she is very persistent indeed._

"No, no.. I. I mean yes... No, that's not what I meant." Tigress let an explosive sigh, looking at the little hellion with a face of an angel, before admitting her defeat, "Yes, I _do_ like him."

"Den… why can't you bwoth hug and kiss and wif in the swame house?"

"...because…" the tiger took a pause to kneel down and look into the little panda cerulean eyes, "...because he doesn't know _that_ Lei Lei, I haven't told him….. _yet_ ," Tigress said softly.

"Tell him den…" She quipped, short and biting. If it wasn't because that chaste little face, Tigress would be convinced there was a demon behind that cute, big, twinkling eyes, that currently laughing victoriously as the little panda just check-mate mighty Master Tigress on her little tactical manoeuvre.

Tigress froze where she stood, why was it so difficult for her to confess? Was it her pride and ego stood in the way? Was this all about her image as the pinnacle of an unbreakable, dispassionate and unemotional warrior?

But the truth was, Tigress wanted the world for Po, she wanted him to be the well recognised warrior he deserved to be, she envisioned him to reach all of his dreams, to settle down with the prettiest girl, and bore the most gorgeous cubs, and for that she felt…. she wasn't that woman that would deserve to win a grandiose title as Dragon Warrior's wife, especially when she recalled how she treated him with unwarranted, dismal prejudice when he first came. Even when at the back of her mind, she knew very well that the panda requited her sentiment, and he would just want a string of her love and affection in return, and that would be enough to make him the happiest man, but she couldn't do it. How could she? All her life she was trained to protect, to fight, to sacrifice and eventually to die for those she held dear. Accepting hugs, kisses, and other intimate gesture of affection definitely didn't sit right with her vocabulary of love.

However, Po's round, kind and his goofy face snapped her mind back from momentary reverie. Po handed two large cotton candy.

"You can eat one here, and the other one you can take home," Po said. Lei Lei giggled, but shook her head as she handed the other cotton candy.

"Cuddles and Big Stripey Baby share!"

Both masters were caught in an awkward silence, while Lei Lei grinning triumphantly.

"Right… we'll share then..." Po took the cotton candy out of the bag, and offering Tigress to take the first bite. "...ladies first," he smiled.

 _Watch out you little lady._ Tigress smirked at Lei Lei who pretended to ignore them completely. Tigress was well aware the little panda risking to steal a glance every time she or Po took a bite.

"Shall we visit the…-" and his statement was cut mid-sentence by a growling demand underneath, this time not just coming from Po, but Lei Lei as well.

Tigress chuckled sinisterly,"I think we need to feed two of you before those noises caused an earthquake."

...to be continued...


	3. The Fall

Pardon for the shortness thereof...

I was trying to gather enough people for KFP fic competition, if you are interested, please check my announcement under 'Ancient China non-Kung Fu Competition' for the rules.

there is a drawing by peace-on (tumblr) for this scene, it is also my cover page for the story 'panda friend'

Again thanking crackers-me (tumblr) for being my beta.

* * *

Three of them store along the path, which could be seen bearing more footprints converging towards their destination. Throng of creatures were rampant, clamorous, going about their business or stocking their nutritional supply for their respective soiree later on that night.

There were stalls selling toys, parchments, fragrance, crafts, some of them even selling Furious Five's and Dragon Warrior's action figures, masks, posters and imprinted their image on any possible surface of bowls, cups, even underwears ― so overwhelmingly amplified, that the notion could make the most humble shone with gleaming pride.

 _May be there was where Li Shan getting the Dragon Warrior cup?_ Talking about image exploitation. If Furious Five and Dragon Warrior owned a copyright, they would have been rich by now.

Hundreds of street vendors and an equally astonishing plethora of food encompassed the streets from one end to the other. From modest bean bun to the all-important signature of the day ― the moon cakes ― which comes in various filling, and sophisticatedly molded into intricate looking shape.

Looking at the line of creatures waiting like a kite's tail, Po resolved to make it easier for all of them, "You two stay here, I'll queue for the dumplings." Since Lei Lei was with them, Tigress agreed on Po's contingency plan, and sat down under a tree, placing Lei Lei on her lap.

After a reasonable amount of time, Tigress saw the panda with his distinctive monochromatic bulky figure, meandering among rabbits, pigs, and geese, battling to find a large enough conduit for him to pass through ― without flattening anyone in the process. On his paws were three large dumplings, and a bag of bean buns. But as he made his way back, something… or more like… _someone_ caught his attention.

It was an old pig, from his attire, conclusively a male pig in his seventies. His fur was bedraggled and messy, his eyes were devoid and empty. He was poorly clothed ― his garment was minimal, dirty, and ragged. He sat cross-legged, slightly further from the entire commotion, shivering mildly from the incessant early autumn breeze. Next to him was a tattered, large linen bags that probably held his entire belonging, and a small tin was placed on the ground not far where he sat, Tigress analytically concluded he might be a beggar.

Po looked at him, and even from a distance, Tigress could see his soul was strangled with a morass of emotions ― heartache, compassion, and pity. How could someone be so alone, homeless and hungry in such joyful time? The panda prudently depositing himself on the ground next to the old pig. Tigress could see they were conversing but couldn't exactly decipher the words they exchanged. She observed as Po smiled indulgently, handed a portion of dumpling and bean buns to the beggar, and as if that wasn't enough ― he reached his paw into the depth of his pockets and placed the entire content of his wallet into the canister. The pig began to weep in front of him, in which Po just gently tapped his shoulder, must be saying something like," _it's my pleasure to help_ ," before he left.

A warm feeling bubbling in her chest and her gut felt oddly tight, yes this was Po, although a person who was kneeling right there was a rotund panda ― with poorly patched slack, and a bad body posture ― what she could see was China's most legendary warrior, wearing his unbridled benevolence and boundless generosity, with no desire to be recognised. And those emerald eyes were wearing the same tenderness, patience, and grace, as when he persuaded his enemies to find peace and repentance. This incited a sincere feeling of admiration in her chest.

 _Viper was right, he is handsome and kind, any woman would be lucky to have him._

As he made it back, it had become obvious that Tigress knew the panda had given his entire dinner to the tramp, only sparing hers and Lei Lei's. Subsequently, under her interrogative eyes, he sheepishly admitted the fact that he was hungry (after his tummy wailed another line of protest that he couldn't deny), but obstinately insisted that he would be alright.

"You idiot," Tigress directing her words towards the panda, nonchalantly took her dumpling to split it in two, and stuffed the much larger piece rather forcefully to his mouth,"...swallow that, or I _kill_ you." Surprisingly, the words were said with much affection, and by the gentle curl of her lips, and the sparkle in her eyes, Po knew Tigress was proud to see what he did right there.

"Thanks, Tigress."

The tiger smiled….. genuine and full of respect, just like when Po just defeated Tai Lung, vanquished Shen and returned back from the Spirit Realm. And for once ― for a brief second, Po saw something in her sunset eyes... something that he couldn't fathom to possibly even be there…..ever! They were shining with wonderment, adoration and….― _love_?

But before either one of the two equally enamored warriors decided what to do, with eyes still locked in an affectionate gaze, they felt their paws brushing each other. Tigress was the first to notice, apparently, the love cupid in panda outfit was the one who had joined them ― paw in paw. Smiling credulously, Lei Lei smoothly changed the topic to cover her crime, "Cuddles… I want wantern! The yeyow one!" she pointed out towards the direction of the lantern stall.

Po lifted Lei Lei by his shoulder, even Tigress didn't attempt to break free from his grasp, neither did she bother about being caught red handed by the rest or Shifu. Three of them strode slowly, taking the immense pleasure of the ambiance and the moment. But just as they moved to a different stall, their romantic repartee was rudely interrupted by a commotion that began to form in a more quiet corner of the market. The source was soon identified as a bunch of crocodile bandits who tried to make use of the situation. Two of the larger crocodiles began threatening a shop attendant, baring their ominous fangs, the other three already started looting various stalls, grabbing petty cash or anything they could savour along the way. With the rest of the Five not within his vantage point, Po charged at the bandits alone, leaving Tigress with Lei Lei.

"Hey, you… you're not going anywhere!" he yelled, directing his voice to one of the largest crocs, suspecting that he was the leader.

The leader turned around and snorted distastefully at Po's banter, but he clearly knew even five of them stood no chance against the mighty Dragon Warrior. He opted for a contingency plan, and grabbed a little bunny as his hostage.

"Dragon Warrior, you let us go, or this little girl is as good as dead!" he announced despicably.

Po froze on his track, acknowledging he had no other choice but to obey. His eyes filled with searing indignation as he watched the croc's blade press against the the girl's jugular—she shrieked as her captor made a thin slice on her neck, warning Po that he was serious. The girl's mother was among the bystanders, crying and wailing desperately for mercy. But her heart-wrenching pleas fell on the bandit's deaf ears.

The leader laughed deviously, congratulating himself for his clever, cold-blooded move. The citizens stood mutely, watching the Dragon Warrior be ridiculed, grimly standing powerless and enraged. Clasping the hapless little girl to his rough, scaly chest, the leader and his followers ran, trampling through the crowd that cried in growing panic. Tigress was among the onlookers as she handed Lei Lei and her shopping back to Li Shan and Mr. Ping.

Without a second thought, Tigress dashed off to track down the bandits.

"Po… let's go. The four will join us soon, I've asked your father to inform them."

A few moments later, after running through the coppice and various undergrowth by the edge of the village, the bandits came to sight. When Po finally managed to track down the tiger, she had successfully snatched the little girl into her arms, but the other two crocs brandished their swords and brutally swung at the both of them. Tigress struggled to hold her defensive stance and shield the bunny, not letting her get sliced at the hands of the diabolical crocs. But she was soon cornered at the edge of the cliff. Watching her adversaries resolutely charge forward, she held her breath. Then she saw Crane hover close—without further warning, she launched the girl up into the sky.

"CRANE!" she commanded. The avian master understood and scooped the girl up in mid-air. With all of her limbs free, Tigress could finally defend herself. As she vigilantly watched Crane above her, while retaining some alertness with her peripheral vision of incoming attacks from her adversaries, she failed to notice that the ground underneath her feet began to crack. Part of the rock broke, and the earth drifted, sliding down. Tigress desperately hopped to the rim of the ledge, but on placing her footing, the rock collapsed under her toes. The entire ledge crumbled off its support, and toppled into the abyss. She found herself losing her balance and staggered back and forth uncontrollably. Po was by the nearby opposing cliff when he heard her jarring voice, and in pure horror he watched gravity take her lithe form together with the debris of the cliff.

"TIGRESS! NOOOO!"

Before any of the four could react, or impede the panda from his illogical, reckless reaction, he leaped into the chasm to save the tiger. Briefly, they saw the panda make use of his velocity to catch up with the tiger. They saw him snatch her by her wrist, and quickly tug her waist to his torso, encasing her with his plushy form.

"POOO! TIGRESS!" The rest of the four trembled in fear, witnessing their comrades' resigned forms plummet and get swallowed by the dismal abyss.


	4. The Kiss

KFP owned by Dreamworks.

There'll be a load of kissing in this chapter, so brace yourself!

Credit to crackers-me (tumblr) for the beta.

* * *

"Po? POOO!"

"Owwwwww… You don't have to slap me that hard!"

She withdrew at his exclamation. Cracking his eyes open, Po found the most beautiful, exotic creature to ever live staring at him. Her crimson orbs looked deeply into him. Her figure had a strange halo from the ashen brilliance of the moonlight.

 _Now, dad told me that death came in the form of a beautiful woman, this must be it._

But the way she frowned thunderously, the darkening of her expression, gave him a cue that things might not be as they seemed. He tried to sit up, but a sudden jolt of pain assaulted his right shoulder, causing him to wince in agony and surrender his burly mass back on the hard, cold floor.

The disquieted, perturbed expression of the goddess in front of him melted into a mischievous chuckle. "Men are wimps when it comes to injuries," she commented as he was reduced into a writhing, whimpering mess. She touched his shoulder to confirm her initial suspicion. "It's only a dislocated shoulder, panda." Despite her cynical attitude, deep in her heart, she was sincerely thanking him for his unbidden, brazen and selfless decision, for coming to her rescue without a second thought.

 _You could have died right here saving me, you fool!_

However, the mental words were said fondly, with a glint of genuine affection and relief. Po just snickered quietly in response.

Tigress let out a consoled sigh. Her tense muscles relaxed after the sudden gruesome experience of falling hundreds of feet and being resigned to the sickening chance that Po was either dead or very close to it. The panda just grinned stupidly as usual, either completely ignorant about how the whole saga could've ended, unconcerned of his own well-being, or downright demented for thinking he could fly like Crane.

 _What the hell was he thinking right there when he jumped?_

She was pleased that the panda phenomenally survived, only bearing a superficial laceration, bruises, scraping and a dislocated shoulder, while she herself was pretty much left unscathed, being padded by the panda's ample torso that held a generous amount of fluffiness.

 _Maybe his ample figure wasn't a con after all. It just saved us both today._

As if realisation finally sunk into his dimwitted skull, the panda suddenly asked, "Wait… I'm not dead?" His face shone in pure incredulity. Tigress shook her head stiffly and smiled at Po's antics.

 _Even in the direst situation, he can still make a fool of himself._

"If you're not sure, I can slap you again," Tigress said deviously.

"Awww… I am thrilled, but no thanks, Tigress… I'm not gonna take your kind offer this time," he bantered back, the tone of his voice identical to hers, and grinned sardonically.

 _She's not a typical goddess, but better to be here, accompanied by her, than dead._

Tigress reexamined the rest of Po's injuries.

"So… how can we… _owww_! …get back… _ouch_! ...to the palace?" The panda glanced up into the gloom, trying to find the top of the infinite rock walls around them. "We're quite far down here," he commented, watching Tigress' calm, almost dispassionate facade as she listened to his repetitive whimpers.

"I don't know," she answered him tersely. Her paws labouriously tore her own silk trousers and part of her tunic to bandage Po's bleeding wound as tightly as possible, while the panda submitted under her _merciless_ care and lay still to avoid aggravating the damage. She smirked slyly every time the panda's face contorted in pain, winced or cringed. Po knew, this suffering was necessary, so he bit his tongue and endured the torture.

The second thing that happened nearly sent Po to the Spirit Realm. He wasn't sure if he should thank Tigress, with her no-nonsense, ever-practical, overbearing attitude, who had decided to take charge fully and resolutely to put Po's shoulder back into place. Without any hesitation, warning, mercy nor apparent concern, and employing her unnatural strength to her benefit, she grabbed his arm and jerked his shoulder into its proper alignment. It was a split second, but Po swore it was the most agonizing moment of his mortal life. He nearly bit his tongue off—luckily, he opted instead to let out a blood-curdling scream on her murderous attempt to fix him.

"You didn't have to scream bloody murder at me, Po, I could very well hear you," she joked, while Po was unable to reciprocate her banter, heaving and sweating from the sudden jab of pain inflicted by the tiger.

Once she was done with Po's shoulder, she assisted him to perch on the wall beside them, and started tending to some of the laceration on his arms. After the throbbing pain on his shoulder dissolved, Po watched in sincere gratitude and pure admiration as Tigress nonchalantly continued to nurse his wounds. It was true that Shifu had raised her well, to prepare her to be a well-rounded warrior who wasn't just capable of fighting well, but also dealing with the aftermath.

"Thanks, Tigress…" Po smiled with his usual wide, toothy grin.

Mirroring the intonation of his voice, she said, "Glad to be of service, Dragon Warrior." She smiled back, obviously registering his appreciation.

He looked into her sunset eyes, and she looked into his emerald orbs. Instantly, their souls connected, and something that was hidden under her stoic facade and his tranquil demeanor began to stir. She felt something strange creep into her chest. It wasn't an unpleasant feeling… in fact, it was quite the opposite.

 _What! Tigress… You're not gonna do this! Are you crazy?_

But it was too late, she was unable to tear her gaze from his mesmerizing jade eyes, the tender gaze he gave her, his strong arms that suddenly found themselves reaching her slender waist. No matter what her brain was shouting, her heart and the rest of her body wouldn't just listen. They both closed the gap. As soon as their lips touched each other, an electrifying bolt travelled through their bodies, sending an instant shockwave of pleasure. They both abruptly pulled from the kiss, staring at each other in immense surprise.

In a moment of repose, the sound of hooting owls and other feral animals filled up the silence. They both just stared, until their hearts once again commanded them to let go, submit, and proclaim their deepest desire.

Tigress hesitated at first, her heart still slamming against her ribcage. Her cheeks burned with potent heat at the feel of his warm breath and his lips grazing over hers, as if seeking her permission. But something inside her encouraged her to reciprocate, to lean deeper into the kiss. She slowly complied, closing her eyes and tilting her head slightly, letting passion and love be trapped between their lips, like a gap of unfilled words that were far too raw and embarrassing to be spoken, yet could not be denied. After a while, both of their paws slipped unwittingly, their bodies entwined in a close embrace. Tigress found herself absorbed completely into the kiss, and melted in his touch. Everything around her felt so distant, unrelated and surreal. She could only feel the thrilling taste of him on her tongue, tingling every fibre of her body, while taking immense pleasure on the generous proclamation of his love.

 _So this is the love drug Viper was talking about._

As both of them ended the earnest battle, they slowly parted, eyes fluttering open, gazing into each other contentedly. Their chests heaving, their breathing ragged.

 _Woa… that was… woah…_ Po thought with great wonderment. He almost believed he could instantly combust from desire and passion after Tigress set every inch of his body aflame.

 _Gosh, yes, the Dragon Warrior is certainly… a good kisser. That one was… amazing!_ Judging from the enthralled look in his eyes, and the way he voiced his passion earlier, Tigress knew he felt the same.

Without further ado, they resume their intimate engagement, each one getting more intense, lustful and dare punctuating it with soft moans and gentle grunts. The rest of their limbs just fluently follow at their own decree. Even Po had forgotten that he was actually… injured. Until Tigress accidentally touched his bandaged arm.

"Owww…" Po was the first to pull away.

"Po… I-I am sorry. Did… did I, hurt you?" Tigress stammered, her cheeks were still flushed and her breathing still erratic. But she was somewhat pleased to see Po was equally nervous.

"I hope… emm… my breath didn't smell today." He chuckled nervously, and squirmed where he sat.

"No." She smiled as he gave him her definite answer.

"I am quite gutted though, I wanted to take you to the festival… and we both ended up down here."

"That's okay, Po. Both of us still alive and that bunny must have returned safely with Crane. Initially, I thought you were going to massacre those bandits in the market square, judging from the bitter look on your face."

"I barely held my temper there…" he admitted. "But, I thought you find me… _attractive_ when I'm agitated?"

"What?" Tigress's eyebrows knotted artfully, eyes lock, compelling recognition.

He fidgeted a little uncomfortably."Nevermind."

There was a pregnant bubble of silence. His grogginess invited her sly smile. She came closer to him, running her claw on the portion of his bare chest, making him shudder in excitement as her paws made contact with his skin.

"Well, you are….terribly sexy when you're angry, Dragon Warrior." She said seductively, and without warning, forcefully pulled the collar of his vest and mashed her lips into his, kissing him fervently with heady passion. Now it was the panda's turn to be caught completely off guard, but he quickly upped his game, fighting her tongue for dominance. Tigress suddenly parted her lips, smirked impishly, and pushed him with all her strength (which was quite colossal), sending him tumbling down the ledge where they were at, it wasn't that far (since they are quite close to the bottom of the trench) but enough to give him a lesson.

"Arrrghhhhhhhhhh!" Po shrieked as he lost his balance and rolled uncontrollably under the mercy of gravity.

"That is for prying over my list, panda!" he heard her triumphant voice from above.

 _Hell, that was one heck of a love touch._

Obviously, Tigress helped him and apologised afterward. (Not that she felt immensely sorry for what she did). But she was insistent about keeping the watch for the night.

"Tigresssss, you are kiddin' me, right? There are no bandits in the chasm! Why would you want to keep a watch?" Tigress heard the panda whined.

"Expect the unexpected, panda," she rebutted, making use Shifu usual line of wisdom as her impenetrable defense. Po just wished Tigress quit her belligerent attitude, and for once… just once, just listened to him.

"Come onnnnnn… you are shivering, and half your clothes are on me now." Tigress looked at herself. For once Po was right, her qipao had reduced slightly above her waist, and her long silk trousers had turned into a short. It was no wonder that she felt the piercing cold autumn wind against her skin. But admitting defeat wasn't her natural tendency, Tigress was adamant to stay put where she was.

After a hell of persuasion, tons of pleading, and promise of being her sparring partner for the whole year, the panda finally managed to influence the tiger to sleep next to him. Tigress was actually quite relieved when she finally felt Po's plushy, warm arms surrounding her as she curled up to sleep.

* * *

A few hours later, just at the breaking of the dawn.

"We found them! They are here!"

That familiar voice echoed through the wall of the chasm.

"Eh-hem…," and yes, that clearing of the throat sounded characteristically familiar too.

 _I see you are still alive, Panda. Even had a gut to clutch my daughter that way the WHOLE night. And….she is BARELY wearing any clothes._

Once his spirit made its way into his body, Po snapped back into consciousness.

"M-Master Shifu," aware of the presence of his Master (and the father of the creature that still cleaving closely by his chest) Po hastily rubbed his eyes to clear his vision, and immediately tried to detach Tigress from him. Strange enough, the feline master that notoriously known for her light sleep, still purring contentedly disregarding all the conversation around her.

 _Tigress was right, expect the unexpected._ Po talked to himself, while stealing a nervous glance at the miffed looking fossil with big ears in front of him. _Geez, even to the depth of the abyss, he would still be able to sneak up like a ghost._

"Is this how a master behaved with his pupil, Dragon Teacher?" Shifu eyed him vindictively.

"I think she was tired from all the work last night."

Shifu ears and eyes twitched arbitrary hearing the panda's vague explanation.

 _You better elaborate what kind of work she was doing last night, or the only work you have would be at the emperor's harem serving as a eunuch._

"...I mean bandaging me, and...erm… keep the watch," Po stammered as he expounded further, hoping Shifu would buy his excuses.

"Master… the rest of the geese are here." Zheng informed. They had prepared some kind of hammock, so a number of them could carry the giant panda out of the depth of the chasm. While Crane would take Tigress.

"Thank you Zeng," replied the Grand Master.

"Wait… Zeng, you can fly?" Po asked incredulously, he actually forgot that similar to his father, Zeng was a goose.

"I am a bird, Master Po."

* * *

Later on that afternoon.

"Master... "

"Yes Tigress, do come in," Shifu invited.

"I wish to discuss something…. _personal_ ," the tiger prompted with her typical phlegmatic fortitude.

"Go ahead, I am listening," Shifu invited her to sit down in front of him.

"I overheard Po talking to Crane. He said you gave him a blessing to court me, is that true?"

Shifu chuckled. A smug smile like Tigress had never seen before, was tugged firmly on his thin lips."You think that panda told a lie?"

At first, she exhibited no response. "N-no… it's just-" Her voice sounded strained and reluctant, while uncertainty creeping into her usually stoic posture.

"Just what, Tigress?" Shifu stared at her, trying to capture the truth.

"I-I just want to make sure… that-that you are okay with this," she elicited, her face tightened with apprehension.

They had this conversation before, it maybe not specifically about Po, but Shifu had mentioned to her about her freedom to choose a man she wanted to share her future with. Back then, she had never foreseen that occurring - imagining herself to be a subject, bounded by honour to a man in a relationship, was a distant concept, but now it was imminent, it was happening - maybe that was why his daughter just wanted his reassurance.

"Tigress, for all my life, I've mistaken to raise you and Tai Lung to be strong, unemotional and solitary warrior," he said, a hint of remorseful note entering his voice, "and having the same experience as you both did, I do not wish you to travel the same path and make the same mistake as I did," he sighed and retorted ruefully, "...now that I know - caring for someone does not make you weak, in fact quite contrary, compel you to be a better warrior." He observed his adopted daughter carefully with empathizing eyes. The tiger just sat silently, digesting every wisdom her father imparted.

The old master stood next to her, rubbing his skinny hand on the back of Tigress paw, fondling it sincerely, "So, if you are here to ask me for my opinion, I say…. follow your heart, love freely with your soul, and pursue things that make you happy," he then reached his hand to her chin and invite her to look at him, before he continued, "Because….. it makes me happy to see that you do, Tigress. I really do."

The words strummed the string of her heart, Tigress felt her eyes begin to mist, she planned to close her eyes to clear her waterlogging vision, but Shifu beat her to it, and wiped her eyes gently and swiftly with his hands.

"You are not a replacement of Tai Lung," his words were harsh to his own ears, more bitter than bile and more hurtful than a blade. But he realised he needed to say it. "You are Tigress… my daughter."

They both fell silent. Shifu decided to end the repose with an edgy chuckle.

"I take it that panda really makes you happy, doesn't he?"

Tigress confronted her thoughts yet again, letting her mind fell into the trance of nostalgia. She had befriended Po for so long, but he never bored her, in fact, she wanted to see more of him, to understand him, to comfort him, to be with him. She recalled how their lips pressed together in a passionate surrender, even when he never told her that he loved her, that night - his kiss had served as a concrete proof of his devotion to her.

Tigress dipped her head into a nod and smiled fondly. Her answer somehow made Shifu's expression mellowed - a gulf of unexplainable contentment washed his soul and all the worry, oppression and guilt that haunted him for many years for causing Tigress much suffering because of his bad parenting skill, suddenly dissolved.

She finally found her happiness she truly deserved.

And a rare scene began to unfold, as a deeply moving reconciliation took place.

"I am sorry for not giving the love you deserve, Tigress." She nearly reeled back in shock, her crimson eyes widened in surprise, which alternately narrowed into a frown. But her feature quickly softened, as if those words finally set her soul to breathe free, no longer holding resentment, or feeling relegated as second class child, Tai Lung's shadow, forgotten and brushed aside. Shifu just stood there, probably expecting some verbal lashing after years inflicting her emotional conflict. However, inexplicably, as if urged by an invisible force, she lurched forward in pure impulse, and encased her father deceptively fragile form in a rareness, most sincere, emotional hug. "I forgive you…. _father_."

Both of them parted, and Shifu smiled and wiped the remnant of her tears.

"I always proud of you Tigress. I know I had to say that more often than just keeping it to myself. Now, go to him, and tell him what he needs to know."

Shifu sighed pensively as his daughter closed the door behind her. He would never expect the day would come that Tigress had found satisfaction in other thing outside kung fu, no longer alone, and no longer being cut off from her own emotion.

* * *

That night Tigress went to her bedroom, hastily grabbed her list to scribble an additional note at the bottom, and slid it under Po's door.

In the morning, a few minutes before the gong, Po woke up. The taste of Tigress' kiss still lingered on his lips. He smiled, reminiscing last night. As he panned his gaze, he quickly registered the same parchment he saw in Tigress' bedroom, trapped between his door and the floor.

He scooped it up and meticulously read the list.

Then a smug, rather cocky smirk came over his face.

There was a large cross upon the cons list, and something new was added to the pros list.

 _He owns the softest lips (I'll be willing to taste them again, just to make sure)_

 _He is A GOOD KISSER_

 _I love him_

"Yippe….! Awesome!"

* * *

The next afternoon inside the palace kitchen.

"Oh Po, come on… spill the beans! What happened last night in that chasm?" Monkey leaned forward to force the panda to tell them the truth.

"Nothing… I said nothing!" Po refuted concisely, quickly busied himself kneading the noodle dough zealously with his paws.

"Really? Nothing?... Then, why you smile like a mindless lunatic the whole morning? Even when Shifu told you to run up and down the thousand stairs ten times today," Mantis butted in, narrowing his eyes pointedly in disbelief.

"We knew you were hiding something, Po." Crane interjected, smiling despicably before he continued, "...especially when I saw the way you girding Tigress…. and the way she purred and slept soundly in your arms. She is not normally sleeping like that."

The langur and the insect immediately eyeing the panda sharply, realising he was indeed keeping a secret from them. Po laughed, "You guys will know eventually…"

However, today the divine power was indeed siding the langur, the insect, and the bird, as they heard a conversation right on behind of the leaf of the closed kitchen door.

"So, sister… tell me, do you think you two compatible to have a cub together?" They heard Viper feminine giggle.

And there was a loud crash sound as the plates and bowls broke and scattered around the floor, as the panda suddenly found his limbs surrendering themselves to the force of gravity and accidentally knock the dresser on the process.

 _W-What? Having cubs together? Am I missing something here?_ He bit his lips as a lethal dose of embarrassment radiated under his fur. His ultimate shock look invited the gale of boisterous laughter from the rest of the males in the room. Mantis rubbed his teary eyes, Monkey had his hands pounding the table earnestly, and Crane bit his straw hat to curb the overwhelming desire to cackle.

"You might want to read this Po. Just so that you understand." Monkey stifled the urge to guffaw as he pushed the article from Viper's magazine. They immediately deduced what might have happened between the panda and the tiger the night prior down the crevasse.

 _This Week's Contagious Conundrum: the Five Benefits of Kissing, REVEALED_.

 _Kissing is a fundamental part of signaling how compatible one person is with another. When two people lock lips or engage in a romantic encounter, they receive information about the other person from the smell, taste, sound, and signals that subconsciously decide whether they are compatible to have cubs together. The benefits of kissing include: improving teeth hygiene, relieving stress… strengthening the immune system, slowing down aging by exercising muscles in the face and... it can even help you lose weight!_

"Expect Tigress to do that more often with you, I think she had taken the benefit of the kissing a little too seriously, especially the last one." Monkey explained, his mouth spread in a wide grin, while Mantis convoluted smile had erupted into a distinct, scandalous laugh.

And with that Tigress and Viper obviously had done with their own chat and pushed the door open.

"Hi, Guys. What happened?" The serpent watched the disarrayed kitchen floor, muddled with all assortments of breakables, three weepy males, and one distressed looking panda.

"Let just say that we've finally solved the kissing conundrum," Crane concluded after returning his composure.

"It won't be long until Mr. Ping's wish come true," the insect snickered with a chuckle of mischief at both panda and tiger who grew one shade redder. He swiftly herded the rest of the masters to exit the kitchen, leaving two lethally embarrassed creatures at their own device.

"Hi…" Po initiated awkwardly, rubbing his floury paw on the back of his neck.

"Hi."

And there was a pregnant silence, as the stark contrast of the shadow of both of their figure danced in the light of a solitary candle in the kitchen. Tigress glanced at the abandoned noodle dough that was sitting in mute appeal on the top of kitchen worktop. A rather sensuous image of a panda, using his deliciously meaty palm to massage the dough abruptly emerged in her mind, which eventually transpired into a cunning plan.

"Po?"

"Yes?"

"I…I want to borrow something," she cast her gaze on the parchment, her pros and cons list, which was peeking from the pocket of the panda's slack. She knew Po had read her amended list.

"I promise I give you back," a mischievous, clever smirk tugged her lips had transformed into an inviting smile, as her tail wrapped around one of his legs. The panda got a little edgy, he knew the gesture mean _invitation_ in his book.

 _No, now way. Not here! She can't possibly be serious._

But he was completely stoned, as if paralyzed by Tai Lung's nerve attack. She stepped closer, lurched forward, and pressed her lips to his with searing passion that could send him back to the spirit realm. She ended the kiss with a tiny nip on his lower lips, sending electrifying sense of exhilaration to his entire being. Po was positive he must have been ogling and absorbed like an outright opium addict by now, completely powerless to do anything - anything but to obey. Inexplicably - what would normally feel embarrassing, was instead liberating and amazingly reassuring.

"And now… I'll give you back," she announced with the voice as sultry and blissful as her kiss - call it a subtle suggestion to reward him a rightful prize for his exceptional charm. Subsequently, she leaned forward again, this time grazing her lips slowly on his, watching the euphoric sense of her gesture settled back in his face. He reciprocated in kind, tilting his head to fit the motion, and let his body sing on the touch of her hand.

After a moment that felt like forever, they both parted from the kiss.

"Wait… what time is it?"

"It's past noon time."

"Wooooah… so we'd been doing _this_ … that long?"

"Shut it panda, it's not like we are going to break a record or something."

"Ugh, no…. But, Tigress, I think I know the answer to the conundrum in Viper's magazine," he said,"...well, the answer for my case anyway." He briefly reminisced the taste of her in his lips. _I didn't know tofu could taste that good,_ he thought to himself. The was nothing more energizing, monumental, and epic than having his lips locked with his heroine, the leader of Furious Five, and… his best friend.

"It's you."

His admittance resounded sweetly in her ears. A contented smile graced her lips. She moved closer, traced her claws gently on his back, before commanding her lips to approach the nape of his neck, and gave him an affectionate nuzzle. His body shivered in sheer anticipation of what she was about to do next.

"Tigress?"

 _Shhh… kiss now, question later._ She placed her finger on his lips in her wordless appeal.

"Wait Tigress…!" He hindered her action "...if you kiss my neck, I am not responsible for what happen next," he retorted.

"That would be an entire new conundrum…. and best _not_ to be done in the kitchen."

* * *

 _The best kiss is the one that has been exchanged a thousand of times between the eyes before it reaches the lips._

 _For it wasn't my ear you whispered, but into my heart. It wasn't my lips you kissed, but my soul._

The scene where Tigress and Po fell down to the crevasse was an idea came from 'A different lesson' by nievelion (credit to him). Also, I would like to remind all writers and KFP fans about the competition (you can check on my profile, under 'Ancient China non-Kung Fu competition' for the rule). If you wished to join, do let me or M4DGR4L know. So far there are about 13 stories submitted (you can check under my community tab from my profile), feel free to drop a review for your favourite writers, send them a little encouragement by letting them know you love their work. And if you liked me to write this kind of story again, do let me know... to be honest, I don't normally write a lot of fluff like this (I find it hard!), but yes... open for request! And thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed this!


End file.
